Ser nada
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Anoche mientras dormía algo ocurrió en mi habitación. Una presencia se colocó sobre mí y lo que ocurrió después fue extraño, impensable y descorazonador.


¡Hola!

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir en este momento, sólo que este fic puede ser colocado después de 3x05 "En Sueños" y eso es todo, nos leemos en las notas finales y espero que te guste nwn/

"Anoche cuando dormía" es un poema de Antonio Machado y le pertenece completamente a él, yo sólo lo retomé con fines recreativos y sin lucro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hoy fue un día muy agotador.

Mi rodilla sigue doliendo y por más esfuerzos que hago para recuperarme pronto, cualquier golpe en el lugar correcto y con más fuerza de la debida me manda al suelo inmediatamente, por lo tanto, mi honor no anda bien. Ni mi cuerpo, así que apenas terminó la cena decidí irme a dormir.

Debo decir que el analgésico de Donnie es simplemente genial, ya que apenas me dejé caer en la cama mis párpados se cerraron pesadamente y empecé a dormir. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió sentir que alguien entró a mi habitación.

Su presencia era poderosa, pero serena. Impredecible como fuego propagándose y al mismo tiempo, dócil como la llama de un encendedor. En una palabra, su presencia era enigmática.

Sentí sus pasos llegar hasta mi cama y su inquisidora mirada recorrerme por completo, pero no me estremecí, pues no sentía miedo. No deseaba huir, o inclinarme para alcanzar mi katana. No. Sólo me mantuve quieto bajo las sábanas con la almohada pegada a mi mejilla, esperando que aquel ser que invadía mi habitación declarase sus intenciones en su próximo movimiento o sonido de su respiración.

De pronto la orilla del colchón se sumió. Mi respiración se detuvo un segundo ante aquel acto que no vi venir y después mi cuerpo empezó a moverse ante las suaves ondulaciones que ocurrían a mi alrededor. El ser estaba gateando sobre la cama hasta quedar justo arriba de mí. Pero yo no tenía miedo, pues apenas el movimiento del cuerpo encima de mí cesó, una cálida boca se posó en mis labios y me besó de una manera que yo jamás supe que se podía, pero que al saberlo, descubrí que era lo más perfecto que jamás podría volver a sentir.

 **Anoche cuando dormía** **  
** **soñé ¡bendita ilusión!** **  
** **que una fontana fluía** **  
** **dentro de mi corazón.** **  
**

No abrí los ojos. No quería, no pude. El medicamento sumado a mis músculos cansados le entregó mi cuerpo dócil e inerte a la dura pero cuidadosa mano que acariciaba mi brazo mientras seguía besándome. Pero la verdad es que mi mente controlada por completo por mí pero sumamente extasiada de tan dulce sabor tampoco trató de defenderme en lo absoluto.

" _Leo…"_ dijo el ser y mi pecho se llenó de una explosión blanca, tan fresca como el agua de un arroyo que el temblor amoroso de su voz pronunciando mi nombre poseyó a la mía, y mi aliento escapó en un suspiro que al acabar y tratar de regresar estabilidad a mi respiración acabó por atrapar la esencia del ser.

Raphael… ¿de verdad sientes algo tan suave y fuerte por mí?

 **Dí: ¿por qué acequia escondida,** **  
** **agua, vienes hasta mí,** **  
** **manantial de nueva vida** **  
** **en donde nunca bebí?**

Debí saberlo. Por lo menos, suponerlo. Su rebelde pero feroz subordinación ante mí, su sai cuidando mi espada y limpiando mi camino, su tendencia a colocar mis deseos por sobre sus presentimientos… todo esos detalles teñidos de su habitual rebeldía eclipsando en él cuidándome día y noche durante tres meses debieron darme la respuesta a la etiqueta vacía que subraya la calidad de nuestra relación.

Pero tal parece que en sigilo es mejor que yo, ya que no fue hasta que su aroma llegó a mi olfato y su barrera emocional desapareció por su voluntad, no fui capaz de notar la presencia de sus verdaderas intenciones.

¿Qué más ocultas bajo el halo de tu silenciosa furia carmesí?

No puedo preguntar. Mis labios no responden más que para acudir al alivio de mi aliento por tus manos sobre mi torso que lentamente llegan hasta mis caderas… ¿en qué momento retiraste la sábana que me ocultaba de tus deseos?

Tampoco puedo preguntar. Mi mente trabaja fatigosamente por no sucumbir ante la batalla que se suscita entre la inconciencia que se avecina y el embriagante placer que…

Tus manos llegan a mi pierna. Esa que me duele y en donde actualmente se alojan todas mis debilidades. Por primera vez desde tu arribo, mi instinto me hace querer escapar, apartar tus manos de mi cuerpo y que el filo de mis katanas te ordene salir de aquí; pero es una mentira. Pues aunque tus labios acaban de besar mi rodilla y tus manos acarician mis corvas casi etéreamente nada de lo que has hecho, ni esto ni lo anterior, me hace sentir ofendido o ultrajado. Al contrario. En tu delicado acto de alguna manera has alejado mis inseguridades y le has dicho a mi orgullo jugando a ser honor que mi lenta recuperación no tiene nada de malo.

De algún modo, has trasformado mi desesperación en paciencia y todo se siente tan bien que no tendría problemas con estar así un par de meses más.

Ya no quiero huir ni echarte, pero no sé porque.

¿Será que tu boca apenas rozando la mía y tu cuerpo no aprisionando al mío me hacen sentir respetado y libre?

¿Acaso son tus manos que me acarician como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo entero?

¿O es tu aliento que en cada suspiro me delata lo mucho que me amas?

No lo sé. Pero se siente bien.

Y todo ocurre con tanta anticipación y cuidado que en este inusual acto parece que el que tiene las riendas y está poseyendo al otro soy yo, no tú.

¿Tu subordinación también abarca lo contenido en tu corazón Raphael?

 **Anoche cuando dormía** **  
** **soñé ¡bendita ilusión!** **  
** **que una colmena tenía** **  
** **dentro de mi corazón;** **  
** **y las doradas abejas** **  
** **iban fabricando en él,** **  
** **con las amarguras viejas,** **  
** **blanca cera y dulce miel.**

" _Lo siento"_ murmura tu voz más frágil y mientras tu frente reposa sobre mi rodilla mi corazón no puede más que estrujarse ante la angustia que me provoca tu dolor.

¿De qué te disculpas? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho mal? ¿Te refieres a nuestras peleas, discusiones e improperios? Es cierto. Tú me has atacado, pero yo también. Te has burlado de mí, pero yo también he reído a expensas tuyas incluso cuando más inestable te encontrabas. Pero te he cuidado y tú a mí también. Nos hemos consolado y reído juntos. Bailar, luchar, discutir, concordar… todo ha ocurrido en ambas direcciones. Tú a mí y yo a ti. Lo bueno y lo malo.

Así que no debes pedirme perdón.

¿Acaso te culpas de mi condición?

No lo hagas. Tú me cuidas y yo te cuido, pero estabas buscando a Karai para mí y Sensei y era natural que no estuvieras a mi lado en mi pelea con Destructor.

Te siento temblar.

¿Tanto me extrañaste durante mi amplio letargo?

Si dejo que el sopor del sueño me envuelva un poco más, casi puedo verte sentado junto a la bañera observándome impasiblemente. Tus codos sobre tus rodillas, los hombros caídos y después, tus manos cubriendo el mar que apaga el fuego natural de tu mirada.

¿Llorabas por mí Raphael?

Sí. Ahora que estoy casi completamente dormido mi subconsciente logra retomar la vibración del agua por tus golpecitos frustrados a la bañera, y el sonido de tu respiración reapareciendo en un corto jadeo tras largos segundos de contener el aliento para no emitir ruido alguno mientras llorabas.

Rapha… estoy de vuelta ¿no me ves? ¿Crees que me iré? No. Yo soy tu líder, tu hermano mayor y formo parte de tu mundo así como tú del mío. Somos un equipo, si estamos juntos todo estará bien… ya veo.

Te faltaba yo, y por eso no estabas bien.

 **Anoche cuando dormía** **  
** **soñé ¡bendita ilusión!** **  
** **que un ardiente sol lucía** **  
** **dentro de mi corazón.** **  
** **Era ardiente porque daba** **  
** **calores de rojo hogar,** **  
** **y era sol porque alumbraba** **  
** **y porque hacía llorar.**

Necesito despertar, decirte todo esto que revolotea en mi mente y tranquilizarte, hacerte saber que jamás me iré y que todo estará bien; pero al parecer esta noche no podré hacerlo.

Estoy quedándome completamente dormido y por más que trato de aferrarme a tus labios descansando sobre los míos y a tu mejilla en mi pecho tu silueta envuelta en penumbras empieza a escapar, a abandonarme.

El aire se ha vuelto un poco más denso. No logro respirar lo bastante profundo como para obligar a mi subconsciente a permanecer despierto. Te bajas de la cama y debo culpar al analgésico de Donnie y no al dulce hormigueo de tus atenciones por relajarme lo suficiente como para hacerme dormir por completo.

" _Adiós"_ dices de último y debo contentarme con la sonrisa mental que te ofrezco por lo que hiciste por mi esta noche mientras a través de mi último trozo de conciencia te siento abandonar la habitación.

 **Anoche cuando dormía**

Despierto y la cantidad de luz que entra por la ventana me dice sin duda alguna que ya es tarde, pasadas de las doce quizá.

No importa. Sé que apenas baje las escaleras te encontraré en el sillón de la sala o en el jardín y…

Un pequeño trozo de papel resbala por mi pecho y cae sobre mis muslos, donde el vendaje marrón de mi rodilla lesionada evita que termine de caer al suelo.

Ese vendaje no estaba ayer, la nota tampoco.

Mientras lo tomo no puedo disociar mi mente de que ese patrón sólo lo he visto en tus piernas y al desdoblar el papel y reconocer los trazos firmes pero duros de tu letra, el aliento que ayer me faltaba por luchar para mantenerme despierto ahora escapa de mis pulmones y me hace desear volver a dormir; pues allí, en mis sueños, en la penumbra de la noche cubriendo mi cama sí estás tú.

Te fuiste.

 **soñé ¡bendita ilusión!** **  
**

" _Iré a buscar a Karai para ti. Sé que la amas y por eso lo haré. Me voy sin habértelo dicho antes pues sé que apenas puedas moverte un poco más irás a buscarla y podrías terminar aún más herido. También porque no quiero que vengas a buscarme._

 _Buscaré a Sensei. Yo… sé que está vivo, y que seguramente quiere verte, así que también lo traeré. Deseé hacerlo desde mucho antes, pero no podía irme sin saber que estabas bien._

 _No me sigas, ni tu ni nadie. Si me consideras tu hermano, si me quieres, te quedarás en casa._

 _Deja que tu hermano menor esta vez solucione las cosas por ti._

 _-R"_

Antes de que todo el peso de tus palabras golpee mi pecho escucho pasos subir las escaleras y un puño golpear la puerta con un ritmo frenético.

—Leo, ¿estás despierto?

No sé, parece que sí, pero desearía no estarlo. Ojalá siguiera dormido y esto desapareciera al abrir los ojos.

La voz de April se une a la de mis hermanos y empiezan a murmurar confusamente. "Déjalo dormir" "No hay que decirle" "¿Le preguntamos?" "Él debe saber algo" son algunas de las frases que logro comprender y como parecen pertenecer al mismo tema que tiene mi pecho hecho un caos, les respondo.

—Lo estoy, entra.

La puerta inmediatamente se abre y todos entran como tromba a mi habitación. Me rodean a la par que siguen murmurando sobre qué hacer y antes de que pueda mirar a alguno a los ojos, Casey se coloca frente a mí y me mira tan serio y firme que por primera vez parece el mayor de todos nosotros.

—Leo, Raphael no está. Lo busqué por todos lados, incluso en el bosque, pero sus sais no están. Él simplemente no está. ¿Lo viste?

Me duele el pecho. Más específicamente, el corazón.

¿En serio te fuiste?

No puedo decirlo en voz alta, no logro comprenderte y por eso no puedo explicar tu partida. Así que cierro los ojos y le entrego tu nota.

¿Qué si te vi? No. Más bien te sentí. Sentí tus labios, tus manos, y tu amor recorrerme entero pero no te vi. Y a juzgar por la confusión de los demás fui yo el depositario de tus razones y el único que recibió una despedida.

Un beso de despedida.

Casey se mueve abruptamente y eso me hace abrir los ojos por instinto. Se apoya a dos manos del alfeizar de la ventana y aunque no veo su rostro, el tinte de su voz me hace saber que la naturaleza ofensiva y furiosa de sus palabras no concuerda a como se siente de verdad.

—Raphael… tú, maldito idiota-

Niega con la cabeza y cubriéndose la boca sale de mi habitación con un fuerte portazo. April lo sigue no sin antes pedirme que me quede aquí y así lo hago, pero no porque ella me lo pida, no.

Sólo me levanto y también camino hacia la ventana, donde la fresca brisa toca mis mejillas y ondea mi bandana. Humedezco mis labios y allí encuentro un pequeño atisbo tuyo. Así que no fuiste un sueño, pero desapareciste como tal.

¿Así trabajas tu amor Raphael? ¿Lo entregas, te despides y te vas? Eso es como mostrar el paraíso y después obligar a vivir en la tierra. Y encima de eso, desapareces prometiendo que recuperarás a aquellos que amo de verdad. Que traerás mi paraíso a esta tierra.

Suspiro.

—¿Leo? —me llama Donnie y como no contesto, Mikey añade—: ¿Estás bien?

Pero tampoco le respondo.

Sólo miro el horizonte y a través de mis ojos cerrados trato de que mi voz llegue a ti.

" _Trae a Karai de regreso y a Sensei también hermano. Cuídate, no tardes. Regresa pronto, regresa… por favor regresa"_

 **que era Dios lo que tenía** **  
** **dentro de mi corazón.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Se dieron cuenta? Mi subconsciente, como diría Freud, me traicionó salvajemente metiendo un poco de Rasey en este fic RaphaxLeo xDDD nah, no me arrepiento de nada Bl es que el Rasey es el Rasey uwu aunque debo admitir que cuando escribo Rasey siempre agrego un poco de Slashael, y cuando hago Rasey, un poco de Slashael siempre está presente xDD soy un caso perdido.

Aunque en retrospectiva considero que el haber agregado Rasey da más fuerza al título del fic, el cual de verdad espero sea entendible ya que eso es lo que quise narrar aquí: así como Leo y Rapha, Casey y Raph son nada; nada existe entre ellos. No sabemos si su relación es amorosa-romántica, fraternal o amistosa, sólo sabemos que allí hay algo ambiguo y que por la naturaleza neutral de sus acciones no logra ser categorizado en alguna de las etiquetas anteriores. Sí, los tres están, existen, pero como tal son nada, pues la calidad de la relación es indefinida y así como puede que sean amigos o amantes, también es probable que no sean nada.

Por lo tanto, el definir qué son queda a consideración completa de lector, quien puede decidirse por calificar este fic como un LxR, RxL, Rasey o ya muy aventurados, CaseyxLeo (nada más de imaginarla hasta cosa me dio) aunque personalmente, creo que esa es la menos probable, pues Casey en vez de salir dando un portazo por la nota debió quedarse muy feliz de que Leo parece casi impasible de la partida de Raphael, y de tener él el campo libre para seducir a Leo. Pero insisto, todo queda a consideración del lector.

Espero que el fic te haya gustado y mi choro mareador haya sido comprensible xD nos leemos pronto nwn/


End file.
